<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Thank-You Can Go All The Way To The Bedroom by RemWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649681">A Thank-You Can Go All The Way To The Bedroom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemWrites/pseuds/RemWrites'>RemWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bonding, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Oneshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:20:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemWrites/pseuds/RemWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Utsuro is gone, hopefully for good. Hijikata finds a moment with comfortable company during the celebration afterwards.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hijikata Toshirou/Katsura Kotarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Thank-You Can Go All The Way To The Bedroom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/plipdragon/gifts">plipdragon</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little fluff scene for a good friend.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The excessive partying had been expected, but it was still way out of hand. The volume was far too loud for Hijikata’s building headache, the sheer amount of bodies in the room a safety hazard. On a regular night, Hijikata would have already been up on his feet and putting a stop to this charade with his sword out instead of his handcuffs, but this wasn’t just <em>any other</em> night.</p><p>Gintoki had put Utsuro out of commission and everyone hoped to God and back that the demon stayed<em> dead.</em> Preferably deader than dead. Extra dead. But there were only so many levels of dead that could possibly be achieved and so they were really just hoping for mostly dead. Like others, Hijikata wasn’t immune to the paranoia that Utsuro wasn’t officially gone, but at this very moment, there was nothing he could do about it besides live another day.</p><p>He had almost lost his life, after all.</p><p>His wounds had been carefully treated after the fight but they still stung. He sat in the corner of the hot room on the floor, content with being this close to the action but also being a wallflower. He was far enough away from the other partiers that he wasn’t worried about being stepped on, but close enough that every once in a while, he could see a flash of white hair through the crowd. <em>I hope he’s having fun and minding his liver.</em></p><p>The nasty gash on Hijikata’s chest still pulled and tugged every time he shifted or even breathed too deep, but he could now understand and appreciate why Gintoki really liked to drink as much as he did. The whiskey Hijikata had been sipping had already numbed the pain along with his mouth, leaving him warm and content. He could only imagine how much the alcohol helped chronic pains, helped numb the memory of almost dying, of having to take a life. <em>That guy. He never catches a break, does he?</em></p><p>“Yo.”</p><p>Hijikata startled as he glanced over, both surprised and not surprised to see the one and only Katsura Kotarou sit down beside him. He wasn’t surprised to see the Joui rebel here with him, no, but he<em> was</em> surprised to see the two open bottles of beer in Katsura’s hands. Hijikata raised an eyebrow at them before glancing up to Katsura’s face in curiosity.</p><p>Katsura sat politely on his knees, handing over a bottle which Hijikata accepted despite the unfinished whiskey in his other hand. He did it without thinking, not sure what the rebel was up to, but understanding the man needed company all the same. He looked a little worse than expected, dirt on his haori and his hair a little fuzzy at the ends. Hijikata drank the sight in, knowing he’d never see a hair out of place again.</p><p>“Thanks for the drink.” Hijikata said, eyeing the bottle still in Katsura’s hands. “But you never struck me as the kind of guy to drink beer.”</p><p>“You never struck me as the kind of guy who had a soft spot for terrorists.” Katsura shot back immediately.</p><p>Hijikata chuckled and Katsura’s grin in return was just as coy. “You make a good point. Always straight to the chase, aren’t you? What brought you over here? Did you come over just to start trouble?”</p><p>“I wanted to thank you.” Katsura said seriously. <em>Always straight to the point. </em>He shifted closer, leaning against the wall, angling his body Hijikata’s way. He brushed hair over his shoulder, hazel eyes half-lidded, suggesting he had already been drinking before he had come over here. The flush on his cheeks was cute and it was impossible for Hijikata to hide his own flush in return.</p><p>“For?” Hijikata asked. He took the bait, turning his body and leaning closer to Katsura too. They had both almost died, hell, the whole <em>world</em> had almost been obliterated. They could afford this moment of close proximity, if not <em>more.</em></p><p>“For having Gintoki’s back. For going out of your way to try and protect him. For just being you.” Katsura said, leaning in a smidge closer and Hijikata supposed this was all part of the <em>Joui Code</em>, the undying love for each other, to Hell and back. Hijikata would always have Gintoki’s back, and even if Katsura didn’t know it, Hijikata would stand at the rebels' back too. Katsura had his ways, his goals, but ridiculous garbage aside, his heart was just as pure as Gintoki’s.</p><p>“But I have to ask.” Katsura said, carrying on. “Who protects <em>you</em>?”</p><p>Hijikata chuckled. He set down his whiskey on the floor beside him in favor of taking a swig of the beer. He hummed in thought at the fruity taste it left behind, unsure if he’d ever tasted this before. <em>God, it better not be something weird. This better not be leading into a really weird arc.</em></p><p>Hijikata glanced at the label, answering Katsura’s question while he analyzed it. “You know who protects me, just like I know who protects you. We’re the same. Two of a kind.”</p><p>Hijikata chuckled at his own words. It was ridiculous really that their lives had become so intertwined, so chaotic, and all because of one lazy-assed perm-head.</p><p>“Two of a kind.” Katsura said. He slid along the wall, eyelashes fluttering.</p><p>Hijikata leaned in when Katsura did, knowing that this relationship between them had been growing slowly but steadily since they first met. Crime and Law, they both had fought for the same end goal, had fought for the same peace. Katsura didn’t kiss him and Hijikata didn’t bother initiating it this time. They gently bumped noses, Hijikata’s eyes closed pleasantly and <em>yes</em>, this felt right. Natural, even. Something he shouldn’t be ashamed about This was all because of Gintoki, all <em>for</em> Gintoki, in the end. Neither of them could have the man himself, so they had apparently turned to the next best thing. Each other.</p><p>“How’s your chest?” Katsura asked. He pulled away only an inch so he could scoot even closer, their thighs touching as Katsura’s hand landed gently over Hijikata’s heart. His touch was feather-light and gentle, though Hijikata knew better than to assume the man wasn’t capable of turning the tables on him, or manhandling him. The pressure didn’t hurt where Katsura pressed. Hijikata sighed contently.</p><p>“Heard you were a damn good medic when you were younger.” Hijikata said instead of answering truthfully. “Want to take a look and assess it for yourself?”</p><p>Katsura huffed in amusement, his lips pulling into a soft smile. He finally leaned all the way in, finally connected their mouths. Katsura’s lips were soft beneath his and they yielded to him almost desperately. Hijikata took it slow and steady, savoring the moment, deaf to the noise around them. They had survived this battle, hardly, but what about the next? Hijikata abruptly pulled back and Katsura’s eyes flew open at the suddenness of it, glancing over Hijikata’s face like he had done something wrong.</p><p>“We need to tell Gintoki.” Hijikata said nervously. “He needs to know.”</p><p>Hijikata wasn’t sure what he expected Katsura to say about this, but he was surprised at Katsura’s even response.</p><p>“I agree.” Katsura said. “Before he finds out on his own.”</p><p>Hijikata chuckled under his breath before leaning back in. “I think I love you.”</p><p>Katsura’s mouth opened, a disbelieving laugh stuttering out of him. “I loved you the moment you fell for Gintoki.”</p><p>“You and the <em>cuckoldry</em>.” Hijikata chastised before kissing him anyway, uncaring to who may be looking at them, who might see them. Katsura laughed into his lips and Hijikata wouldn’t have it any other way.</p><p>“We’ll tell Gintoki in the morning.” Katsura decided when he pulled away, gently grabbing for Hijikata’s hand, urging him to stand. Hijikata nodded in agreement, face flushing because Katsura wanted to leave, wanted to take him <em>somewhere else.</em></p><p>“He might be mad.”</p><p>But the joke was on them. Gintoki already knew.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>